Ginny's Plans Are NEVER Good
by Kapricia
Summary: DG- Ginny is entering her 6th year and is tired of being only a "Weasley". She decides to show EVERYONE the real her.


Disclaimer: Characters you recognize not mine. Plot is mine.  
  
A/N- This story is from 3rd person p-o-v, Ginny's thoughts, Draco's thoughts (not yet though) and Ginny's diary. I hope this doesn't get too confusing!  
  
Summary: Ginny has kept a diary ever since her first year. It became a habit, but she remained cautious and her diaries are all muggle-made.  
  
Ginny is in her 6th year.  
  
_-_-_ One_-_-_-The Plan-_-_-_-_  
  
The young redheaded girl stared up at her ceiling. She was quite content just thinking about her sixteenth birthday. She had received lovely presents, among these she received a brand new diary from Hermione. She took out a quill and began writing her first entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm glad Hermione bought me, uh... you! Yesterday, I used up the last page. I love writing all the important things of the day down. It helps me express my emotions, and think things over. I have no one really to talk to, except Hermione. But she's always with the "Dream Team."  
  
I am so sick of Harry and Ron. Ron won't let a male look at me. Harry is almost as bad. I'm not even allowed to wear shorts, because they "give boys the wrong idea." How ridiculous is that?  
  
I still love them though. Ron is my brother after all. And Harry... well he's like a brother to me. I do not have a crush on him... anymore that is. I think I was more in love with his celebrity than him anyway. Speaking of crushes, Ron needs to tell Hermione his feelings already. She's obviously in love with him too.  
  
Enough! Today is MY day. I'm finally sixteen! I got lots of prezzies from my family and friends. Mum and Dad gave me a box of all my fave candies. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Ron and Harry chipped in and together bought me a new dress robe. Charlie got me a book, "Harmless, Humorous Hexes" to use on obnoxious twerps. I received a radio from Bill. The bloke who invented the spell to make muggle object work around places of magic must be filthy rich.  
  
The best gift was from Fred and George. They gave me a large box of tricks. Canary Creams, and all sorts of Skiving Snackboxes. They'd even invented Chickenpox chews over the summer.  
  
That's all for now diary,  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny closed the black leather bound diary with a sigh. She was extremely happy, as per usual on her birthday. Soon term would start and she was looking forward to going back. She had Quidditch to look forward too.  
  
She had made the team as Chaser last year, and Ron had been made Captain. Harry was allowed to play Quidditch as soon as Umbridge was gone. She had practiced with her brothers and Harry to help her prepare for tryouts. When she made a team, they had even held a small party in the Common Room with food they had taken from the kitchens.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked slowly to the mirror. She sighed wishing she were taller. She was only 5'2", and her brothers were a lot taller, Ron at 6 feet and still growing! She wrinkled her nose at the sight of all the freckles sprinkled generously across it. She twirled a piece of the famously red Weasley hair. It flowed down her back in soft waves to reach the middle of her back. Her mother would not let her cut nor dye her hair.  
  
Ginny turned sideways. Her nose was small and fit her elfish face. She was slender, not stick-like skinny but slightly curvy. She also had more obvious signs of her womanhood now growing rapidly on her chest. She sighed. Guys looked at her breasts. Then they saw her hair, and never looked again. Ron would have made them pay.  
  
'Sometimes, I just wish I weren't a Weasley. People don't see me. They see my hair and my freckles,' the young woman thought sadly. Then a thought came to her.  
  
'What if I changed my look. It wouldn't have to be my hair. I could wear make-up maybe... and wear different clothes under my robes and to the train.'  
  
Ginny was excited now. She could borrow Hermione's make-up until they could go shopping for her own. She ran downstairs into the living room. There she found Hermione flirting with Ron, and Ron flirting back. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
'Those two should just get together already,' she thought. She spoke aloud her next thought.  
  
"Hermione, stop flirting and come upstairs. I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione glared at her friend, and then she sighed and stood up. She walked over to Ginny and they ran back upstairs to Gin's room.  
  
"So, Gin, what's up? Why did you interrupt Ron and I like that?"  
  
Ginny gave an evil grin. "I have a plan."  
  
Hermione groaned. Ginny's plans were never good. "Who is the prank on? And what do I have to do?"  
  
To her surprise, Ginny started laughing. "It's not a prank this time. I want to change my appearance. I was wondering if I could borrow your make- up and maybe we can cast some glamours? At least until we can go shopping."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course! What are friends for hmm?"  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a happy hug and then she started jumping on her bed she was so excited.  
  
"WHOOOOO!!! Finally I'm gonna be myself!"  
  
Hermione laughed at the sight but groaned internally. Ginny's plans were never good.  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
